Into the Darkness
by alufangirl1993
Summary: what would happen if the red shield met the hellsing organization?


Into The Darkness

_**Into The Darkness: a Hellsing cross over fan fiction By alufangirl1993**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Plus or Hellsing I am just a fan who will use them for entertainment. Both Animes belong to those who first thought them up thank you. Oh and p.s. this Fan Fiction is rated 14 to R for violence, gore, suggestive language, cursing, and mature themes so no kiddies allowed. So if your kid reads this and gets nightmares it is their faults not mine, I do not market to children and if you think I do don't read my works than.**_

_**This message is for all the soccer moms out there who hate and want to burn all things hunter anime related have a nice day and read the above before complaining.**_

Enjoy the Fan fiction... Chapter 1 Introduction to Hellsing

It was a quiet day at the Red Shield base and Joel had called Saya, Julia, Kai, Haji, and David to his office about some important news. As they walked in Joel said

"I'm glad you all could make it, now I have received a letter from a sir Integra, who is apparently the head of the Hellsing organization and is a woman who was knighted by the queen herself. We have been invited to discuss terms of the Red Shield becoming part of the Hellsing organization."

"So what's the letter say Joel" Saya asked.

"Well Saya it says that we have been invited to their base to meet them and for a formal gathering"

"This sounds interesting, but formal are you sure we should go sounds risky and somewhat dangerous" Kai said

"Oh it's not the Hellsing organization is like a British counterpart of us really"

"Oh so some overly good looking immortal rogue is going to be hitting on my sister"

"Kai don't worry everything's going to be fine," Saya stated clearly.

"Yea well I still don't like this, but whatever ill come along" Kai said with a sigh. Just then Moa suddenly burst in yelling

"Kai you can't keep hiding from me!" as she moved her brown hair from her face.

"Ahhhh hide me!" Kai cried as he ducked under a chair. Moa suddenly reached under the chair and grabbed Kai by the collar of his shirt.

"Hold on" Joel said, "we were in the middle of a meeting, and you were not invited!"

"Well kai is late for our date!" Moa exclaimed "and I don't care if it's preventing the down fall of a nation, I will have my date!" Kai was praying on his knees hoping that there was a god and that it would help him.

After a long squabble Moa Including several warnings that this was not a pleasure trip but a serious trip got to go to Britain with Kai and the others, though they hated that they had to bring her. After they all got on the plane it was a 24-hour plane ride. They had finally arrived in Britain and drove to the estate.

"This doesn't look like much" Kai remarked as he stepped out of the car.

"Don't be rude Kai" Saya said scolding him.

"Oh joy scolded by my older adopted sister, what a trip this is going to be" Kai said embarrassment in is voice.

As they approached the gate the guards snapped "Halt state your business foreigners" their voices heavy with a thick English accent.

"We have business with Sir Integra" Joel said handing them the invitation.

"Very well you may pass" the guards said opening the gate letting Joel pass being pushed in a wheel chair by Julia due to him being paralyzed from the waist down.

As they got to the door and knocked

Walter answered with "hello may I help you"

"Yes we have an invitation for a formal gathering at your lovely estate" Joel said politely.

"Aw yes do come in we have been waiting" Answered Walter with the utmost politeness. As they walked into Integra's office Walter introduced them and left to go to the sub-basement about business.

"Why hello there you must be Joel and what caused you to be paralyzed from the waste down?" Integra asked politely as she cut the tip off of a cigar.

"Why yes and you must be Integra FairBrooks Wingates Hellsing it is an honor to finally meet you and about the wheel chair it was an accident on the job".

"For an American you have great manners Mr. Gold Smitd and so true." Said Integra half complementing,

"Why thank you"

"Great now lets go meet everyone shall we," Integra offered politely. As they walked down into the sub-basement Integra said

"We are starting down here so you can meet our Special Forces unit".

"I don't like this, it doesn't feel right" Kai muttered under his breath. Then out of nowhere a raven-haired figure with dark colored red eyes, wearing a red cloak with a black vest, black trousers, and a wide rimmed red fedora pops out of the wall right where Kai is walking.

"Holy crap what the hell was that" Kai exclaimed trying to get over the heart attack he just had.

"Oh that's just Alucard I keep telling him not to do that" Integra said her eye twitching with anger. Suddenly macabre laughter filled the hall making everyone's spine shudder with fear.

Alucard suddenly walked through the wall towards Saya and says "Hello there you can drop the act I know your not human" he says with a toothy Cheshire cat grin

"How could you tell?" Saya said blushing under her short-cropped jet-black hair.

"It's in your body language" Alucard explained. Saya blushed

"Do not be embarrassed not being human in pretty much all ways is a good thing," Alucard said glaring at Kai shaking in the corner of the hall.

"Really?" Saya said unsure if he was right or not.

"Of course oh wait I know what you are you're a chiropteran, I never thought I would ever have the privilege of meeting one of my ancestors. Would you like to have a drink with me in my quarters your highness" Alucard said honor showing in his eyes. Alucard glanced over at Kai in the corner their and said "I am not stealing her I just want to get to know her better you belligerent ingrate"

"What? How did you do... know what I was thinking" Kai stuttered nervous

"He's a real gentlemen around ladies he likes isn't he" Joel said with a chuckle "he even made Saya blush, she normally only shows affection towards her chevalier Haji as well as Kai"

Integra replied, "Well Alucard has had a lot of practice around even the most shy of women" Everyone else in the group chuckled a bit and the tour continued. Just as they were about to walk up the stairs and out of the sub basement, everyone heard the sound of a lid creaking open "creeeeeaaaak". Everyone turned his or her attention to a door opening suddenly;

Seras Victoria walked into the hallway and asked, "Master what's going on?" then yawned.

"I knew I forgot someone," Integra muttered. Joel wheeled himself over to Seras as she brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes

"Uhh hello there what's going on" Seras asked confused.

"Why hello there my name is Joel my team and I will be staying here for a while"

"What is your team called?" Seras asked

"The Red Shield and what is your name"

"I'm Seras Victoria but everyone else calls me police girl well all except for Walter."

"Of course let's head up if you want to that is," Integra offered spotting Saya Blushing with the compliments Alucard was telling her.

"Lets head up and let those two get to know each other better," Joel offered "certainly" everyone agreed just as Julia was helping Joel up the stairs.

Just before Walter left he put out a bottle of blood wine, a packet of medical blood, and two wine glasses so they could have something to drink while they talked and joked.

Chapter 2: The Chiropteran Princess

Alucard teleported into his lair and opened the door for Saya. As she walked in she looked around only to find a table with what Walter had set out, a large Black coffin with "The Bird of Hermes is my Name Eating my Wings to make me Tame" Inscribed on the lid, along with a large arm chair positioned right next to the table. Alucard walked over to the closet and drug out an equally impressive chair and put it by the table on the other side.

"Whoa where did you get that" Saya asked amazed "I got it back during World War 2 Walter told me I should store it in here incase I ever had company I just scoffed him and said who wants to visit me"

"Aren't you glad you kept it since I am here and all?"

"Indeed I am now how about you tell me about your life" Alucard said as he poured a glass of blood wine and handed it to Saya

"Sure I was born in 1833 on a gorgeous estate about 100 times more regal than this. I was encased in my cocoon and suddenly felt the urge to pull on my tough silk haven. I don't know why but I did and as I opened the cocoon a bright light hit my eyes and blinded me. When I could see I saw the first Joel's smiling face and giggled happily as he picked me up trying to figure out what to feed me"

"What did he figure out?"

"Well he thought about woke up my sister and I's cocoons. Which was actually a cut on his finger that had bled on the cocoons. He made the connection and got some blood from a servant and put it in a bottle for me"

"That's sweet who knew humans weren't so heartless to a vampiric kid" Alucard said chuckling "So how did it taste the first time" Alucard asked

"It tasted like milk and honey mixed with iron. It was so delicious I got lost as I was suckling from the bottle" Saya said remembering the taste.

"Why don't you try the wine then Saya" Alucard offered. Saya took a long sip

"Mmmm" she sighed as the coppery fluid poured down her throat.

"How was it?"

"Like a slice of heaven." Saya replied blushing the shade of her eyes. "Please continue with your story"

"Alright as I grew up Joel's love for me grew, but for my sister she was locked in a tower and treated like an animal. Joel actually got a friend for me when I was 30 or so, though I looked 16 as I do now. Can you guess who the kids name was?"

"Haji" Alucard answered

"Yeah he was so adorable back then, yet he was so sad. His parents had sold him to Joel for a loaf of bread, so I became his best friend. I saw him grow up into a strong young man and he never thought of me as creepy. Haji was about 23 when the fire broke out in the manor caused by my evil sister Diva. Yet while that was happening I was looking for the perfect flower for Joel since his birthday was that day. The perfect Lily was on a cliff side and I was about to go down to get it, Haji stopped me and went down himself. Suddenly the rock he was holding onto broke off and he fell about two stories below. I rushed down and he was in a pool of his own blood. I was so naïve back then and thought if I cut my hand and gave him my blood he would be ok, in that time I didn't really understand what I was and he went into convulsions then became still. In a panic I ran back up to the estate only to find that a fire had broken out, and the culprit was none other then my sister Diva. She got away and almost everyone I cared about was dead. I was surprised to find out that Haji was ok but what had happened couldn't be undone. Haji and I traveled to different parts of the globe until settling in Okinawa with the Miagusku's. Then there was the Vietnam War; I lost control and caused violence and carnage. I did hibernate every 5 years or so for 30 years at a time. When we left the ruins of the estate we always had one goal, defeat Diva. That goal has been achieved; yet the world feels empty now so The Red Shield may merge with the Hellsing organization. And that is pretty much my life"

"Fascinating so do you want to know about me then" Alucard offered.

"Yes I do"

Chapter 3: The Romanian Prince

"I was born about 600 years ago in believe it or not Romania. I was imprisoned when I was about 10 and was released at 17. I took the throne as the ruler of my kingdom so to speak, and at about 36 my fascination with power got me in trouble. I had asked for endless power only to find it had dire limitations. Because in return I had acquired a pair of sharp pointed fangs, an over powering lust for blood, I lost my heart beat, the sun caused me discomfort! Great, I sound like the police girl now, but you get the idea."

"So in short in exchange for power it turned you into a monster so to speak"

"Yes and I went mad with power after a while, I went from Vlad Tempest to Count Dracula. Hence my name backwards. I fell in love with the beautiful Mina Harker, but she went to my enemy Abraham Vanhellsing. She told him everything, then he storms into my castle kills everyone their and stakes me. I hoped that was the end of it, but I was wrong. I woke up in a cell in the basement of this very estate. I was tortured, experimented on, and finally control art restrictions (another word for shock collar to me) were placed on me. So I was angry, hurt, and insane. Me the no life king forced to work for humans, it's disgraceful. World War 2 came and left then about 1960 or so Vanhellsing's son locked me in that same cursed cell for 20 long years. I was awakened when blood splattered across the cell and onto me. I opened my eyes only to see a frightened 12 or 13-year-old girl with a gun being pointed at her head. I knew the scent of her blood pointed to her being a member of the Hellsing family. I broke out of the straight jacket and ripped and shredded her attackers. Blood went all over the room and as I opened one of their skulls, I brought it to my mouth and drank every drop of their treacherous blood. The young Integra FairBrooks Wingates Hellsing was terrified and put a pistol to my head. I introduced myself and she was grateful I saved her life. I have served her since and always will." Alucard finished.

"Cool and how did the Hellsing organization acquire Seras Victoria?" Saya asked taking another sip of wine "Mmmm where do you get this stuff its excellent"

"Well about the police girl, I was on assignment in Cheddar Village and she was the survivor out of all of her police squad. She had been taken hostage by some freak scum wearing priest robes and I had just shot every ghoul in the area. I asked her; now please don't think of this as blatant ok, if she was a virgin. Now the reason I asked that was if she wasn't I couldn't save her life and she would have become a ghoul. So I sent a silver bullet through her lung and into the maggot vampire's heart. When she fell into a pool of her own blood I asked her if she wanted to come with me, her response was yes. So I sank my fangs into her throat and after about a minute her wounds healed. She was out cold so to speak and she woke up in the Hellsing base. Oh and we get our medical blood packets from the Red Cross."

Chapter 4: Solving Issues Between Master and Servant

"Alright it looks like where getting somewhere now. Now what has anger and power gotten you Alucard, besides locked up and forced to work for humans?"

"Sadly nothing, I was beaten for using to much power and as the old saying goes. If you can't do the time, don't do the crime." Alucard said shaking his head sadly

"See, I don't mean to be a jerk or anything I just think you need to loosen up a bit enjoy yourself more, in a way that's allowed. Most of all I think Seras deserves a little praise for her hard work, and you should stop forcing her to eat and let her on her own time. I always found that if I forced I got nothing but hatred from Haji when he was an adorable kid. Yet when I told him he could do what he wanted he became my friend instead of just glaring at me because Joel had bought him to be my friend." Saya explained in her own sweet understanding tone.

"Maybe I should try that with the police girl, and call her by her real name instead of a pet name. Ill call her down so we can talk." Alucard muttered realizing how much of a jerk he's been. "Seras Victoria could you please come down to my lair I want to talk to you."

The sudden sound of padding footsteps is heard and within a few minutes Seras is in the room.

"Yes master you called" Seras said obeying the order.

"Seras I realize I have been a bit of an over bearing, possessive bastard to you, by forcing you to eat and calling you police girl. Well I want you to know that I'm sorry for being rude it's just I don't want to get to close to someone and lose them, or get stabbed in the back by them." Alucard muttered apologetically.

"Who would stab you in the back Master?" Seras asked confused

"Well it was a long time ago and I had fallen in love with a beautiful woman by the name of Mina Harker, she was the sweetest human ever and I thought she was the one for me. I WAS WRONG! She told my archenemy Vanhellsing everything and that's why I'm here in this prison." Alucard confessed and started crying blood red tears.

"That's awful master, so you're afraid if you get to close to me it will happen again or you'll lose me".

"Yes that is why I always never want to be very nice to you, because I like you. If I become to close and lose you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Seras could you please tell me about your past, if it's not too much trouble" Alucard said grumbling to himself.

"I have been waiting for you to ask me that for a long time master Alucard". Alucard

Brought out a small chair and set it up for Seras. Seras daintily made she her skirt wasn't going to ride up when she sat down, and gently sat down. Saya and Alucard got comfortable and each got a second glass of blood wine and began to listen.

Chapter 5: The Police Girl Tells her Story

"My story begins when I was very young. I was a happy little girl, my dad was in the police force and my mom was in the financial business. I didn't have much in the way of material possessions; all except for what was necessary, a bed, clothes, food, water, and a few stuffed animals as well as books. It didn't matter how much we had, all that mattered was that we had each other.

That all changed when I was five, my mom had told me to hide in a wardrobe. I didn't know why until I heard gunshots and two bad men shot and killed my parents. That's not the worst of it; one of them started to rape my mother, so in a fit of rage I grabbed a fork from the ground and stabbed one of them in the eye. Before I could disarm the other gunman I got shot in the back. I fell to the ground and saw my mother raped, and then they left me for dead. I was found, thankfully before I bled to death, they took me to the hospital. I saw my parent's funeral before I was sent to the catholic orphanage.

I got into many fights at the orphanage. After years of being taught what was right and wrong, I finished school. I signed up for the police force and after a few tough years of training I was on my way to my first field mission. I was on my way to cheddar village not knowing my first mission, as a police officer would be my last. My team had been turned into ghouls and I was running for my life only to run straight into the demon that had done it. In a flash I was in that monsters arms, it felt terrible I struggled to break free. He kept going on about how he was going to steal my innocence and turn me into a ghoul; I had never been so terrified in my whole life. Within a few minutes Alucard showed up, killed all the ghouls, and was about to kill the demon that had me hostage. He asked a question that hit me the most had to be "Are you a virgin my dear" it shocked me at first then I shouted 'yes'. I felt a bullet enter my lungs and before I knew it I was on the ground in a pool of my own blood. I didn't want to die so when Alucard asked me if I wanted to come with him I said yes. Everything went black from there until I realized I was in a strange place where you couldn't see buildings, trees, or anything sane apparently. I was startled when a bunch of ghouls came out of the ground after an earthquake. I couldn't make out what they were saying and ran from the monsters. I swiftly ran into Alucard and fell on my bum he said something that scared me to a new degree. He said 'How does it feel to be dead police girl' I panicked and realized I couldn't move. His blood red cloak surrounded me and I saw his razor sharp teeth approach my throat I only uttered the word 'uncle' and my eyes became wide at the slight pain. I woke up thinking it had all been a dream and that I was back at my house probably late for work, I couldn't be more wrong. I lifted my shirt a bit to see if the wound was gone or if it was ever there and was shocked to see Alucard's perverted toothy smile and shrieked. It honestly took me awhile to get over him almost seeing my chest bare. Pretty much that's me in a nut shell".

Chapter 6: Settling In

"Yikes that's terrible I'm sorry, I had no idea. You usually spend your time smiling, taking orders, and working." Alucard said sorrow in his usually stern masculine voice.

"I know and I do mope sometimes, well a lot, you just don't pay attention." Seras explained slight annoyance in her voice that would normally get her in trouble, but with Saya their Alucard didn't react.

"Hmm so you're not paying enough attention to her Alucard." Saya said shooting a disapproving glare making Alucard gulp with slight fear thinking about the old saying "hell hath no fury like a women scorn". Knowing Saya could make him extinct within a few minutes of fighting. She could do this by hurting his pride, his heart, and his physical well being.

"I shall pay more attention to her as soon as possible." Alucard said gulping

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting your discussion but it is time to turn in and get some sleep, and Saya I need to show you to your room." Walter said as knocked on the door.

"Of course Walter oh and Alucard you better pay more attention to Seras or well be talking about this later" Saya said as she shot another spine chilling gaze in his direction, Alucard gulped and replied with of course as he sent Seras to her room.

"You'll be staying in this room not far from Alucard and Seras's quarters, oh and I hope you don't mind sleeping in a coffin," Walter said as he opened the door to a dreary, gray room with a small wooden table, chair, and coffin.

Saya relaxed into the coffin and slowly drifted off to sleep. Alucard tucked Seras into her small blue Coffin and silently closed to lid for her, when he was done with that he went to tuck himself in, and with that the special forces of both the Red Shield and Hellsing were tucked in and sleeping soundly; all except for Haji who didn't need to sleep or eat.

Back at the main floor everyone else was talking calmly about when and where the party would be and if the two organizations would merge or not.

"I suggest the party be held late at night on a weekend." Joel said asserting himself

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Everyone agreed

"I suggest we also do a mission or two together to see how our forces get along" Integra said showing that she was the leader of course everyone agreed because who in there right mind would go against someone who controlled "The No Life King", that would be insane.

Chapter 7: First mission

Saya heard a knock on the lid and the familiar voice of her adopted brother Kai say "time to get up Saya you need to show these gun wielding wannabes that the katana pawns the gun"

"Alright just get off the lid so I can get up and stretch, also so I don't hit you in the nose with it. I really don't think it's a good idea for a single drop of blood or more to hit the ground down here." Saya's muffled voice explained through the lid.

"Yea that seems like a good idea" Kai said gulping as he stopped leaning on the lid and backed away a few feet. The lid pushed open suddenly with a "Creaaaaak". Saya sat up slowly and with a full mouth yawn mumbled "not a bad thing to sleep in, though I'm used to a regular bed"

Kai held up a packet of medical blood and set it on the table and said "better eat up you have a mission today".

"Alright" Saya said as she got up and walked over to the table and sat down.

"So how do you think this is going to be Saya" Kai said as he sat on the other side of the table.

"Oh probably fine" Saya said still a bit tired as she pushed the straw into the packet and started to drink.

When she was finished they both went upstairs where everyone else was sitting around checking equipment.

"Hey Saya, hey Kai So did you enjoy your room Saya" Joel asked sipping a cup of Earl Grey tea to stay awake since the sun had gone.

"I am not really used to sleeping in a coffin or sleeping till the sun was down but it wasn't to bad, kind of relaxing really in all that silence" Saya said yawning a bit

"Yea she was sawing logs when I got down there, knocked on the lid, and set down the packet Walter had given me on the table in her room" Kai said shuddering a bit at the sight of Saya drinking it before his eyes.

Later after Saya's katana was sharpened, silver bullets were found and loaded into boxes for both Seras and Alucard's weapons Alucard, Seras, and Saya set off towards their destination surprisingly enough without Haji, who had learned that Saya didn't need much in the way of protecting now a days. When they approached their destination and got their gear ready Alucard and Seras eyed the katana with suspicion that it wasn't as amazing as they had been lead to believe.

"Please don't think of this as rude your highness, but is that katana really that amazing?" Alucard asked skeptical of its power.

"This Katana was forged in steel and silver as a replica of an ancient samurai sword, rumored to be able to cut through stone itself. This katana has sliced huge hulking monsters in half, killed my evil sister Diva, and looks extremely dangerous in my hands do not doubt its power." Saya said proudly unsheathing the katana.

Seras and Alucard gulped in fear of what that could do to them, they continued to walk towards the dilapidated manor. As the doors opened the stench of death wafted into their noses and the sight of blood and guts surrounded them.

"That maggot is going down to the lowest pits of hell when I get it." Alucard cursed as he loaded a round of silver bullets into the Jackal a black handgun. Saya lifted her katana into a defensive stance ready for anything while Seras looked around nervous as usual. Suddenly a horde of ghouls appeared out of the shadows moaning mindlessly, Saya charged viscously slicing many of the ghouls without even trying. Alucard shot down many others with his black pistol the "Jackal". Seras loaded a depleted uranium shell into her cannon and with a "BOOM" wiped out all but a few stragglers. The demon that orchestrated this massacre stepped out of the shadows and with an evil laugh started to brag about how they would never be able to defeat him and how they were inferior against his might. In a flash he stopped bragging and gasped as Saya's katana stabbed him right in the heart. She pulled out her sword and stepped back as he staggered back his wound bleeding profusely and suddenly fell in a pool of his own blood and turned to ash. Saya sat down feeling the rush of power as the ash from her foe gathered in her hands. They went back to the base to rest, eat, and clean up and with that Saya's first mission as a temporary member of Hellsing was finished and she felt more powerful then ever before.

Chapter 8: Mission Complete

As the van that drove them to there target pulled up to the Hellsing organization mansion Alucard gently put Saya on his back because Saya was passed out from exhaustion, while Seras got the equipment together and bundled it up in her arms. As they walked up to the Mansion Haji was sitting on the stairs playing Saya's favorite song on the violoncello and Kai was sitting down listening to Haji play. "Hey look whose back!" Kai said happy that they were back.

Haji just glanced at Saya as Alucard walked by with her on his back and smiled because his queen was safe.

"So how was the mission Alucard?" Integra said smiling at Saya thinking how cute.

"Like clock work master and the princess is a real stick of dynamite in the field." Alucard said glancing at Saya and returning his attention to his mistress.

"She's a Princess is she and pray tell how do you know?" Integra questioned

"I spoke with her in my quarters over a few bottles of blood wine and a lot of patience." Saya started to stir and grumble as she woke up yawning showing off razor sharp canine teeth unintentionally "Where am I" she mumbled as she glanced around the room "Sir Integra I um wasn't sleeping I was uh resting my eyes" she said very nervous as she climbed off Alucard's back. "You don't have to explain yourself Joel explained to me that after you work hard you pass out from a power overload" Integra said while cleaning her glasses suddenly they heard a loud crash and Seras yelled "I'm ok master" "my katana" Saya yelled running into the hall to help Seras up who was on the ground under a pile of gear including a silver katana that had fallen out of its sheath and by a stroke of bad luck was a mere centimeter from piercing Seras's skin. "Are you ok Seras" Saya asked still groggy "I'm fine I just tripped" Seras responded blushing embarrassed. "Seras are you ok?" Integra called worried "just fine Sir Integra" Seras called back.

Chapter 9: yes I finally got here (unfinished)

"Well then if you're ok we need to plan the party, and when we can get the formal dress for it." Integra stated as she worked on her paperwork. Moa suddenly looked in the doorway and said, "Did someone say party we are going to need to go shopping. Seras what is your dress size in the chest, waist, and length? Saya what color dress do you prefer and what are your sizes? "Uhh this is a bit personal for an office isn't it?" Seras asked blushing knowing Alucard was listening with a perverted grin.

Chapter 10: Diet experiment (this chapter is out of place I know I don't know where to put it yet)

"Do you fully understand her diet Joel?" Integra asked.

"Well I have a base understanding." Joel answered.

"Well since Chiropterans are more primal than beast Nosferatu, they also have no issues with sunlight and can sleep anywhere. I suggest that we try a more filling diet consistent of say a chunk of raw beef in bone covered in its own blood and medical blood poured onto it. I feel that this diet might put her at her best and increase her performance." Integra suggested.

"are you sure it will not negatively affect it, one of the reasons I can be so relaxed about her having the freedom to do what she wants is because she was not raised as a vicious carnivorous beast. In fact my ancestor when he fed her said that it was tea masking what it really was by the name. in doing so it made her instincts less prominent and more controllable. A change in her diet such as this might make her instincts harder to control, making her as dangerous as your bull beast Nosferatu Alucard. It is said that an animal even raised in captivity can revert to its wild state very easily." Joel answered intelligently.

"Very true Mr. Goldsmidt." Integra responded with her deep British accent

"if we try this we will have to make sure she isn't going to be a danger." Joel said cautioning. Later that day Walter was instructed to put a large beef shank in a deep bowl like dish with its own blood poured over it, than a few packets of medical blood added to it. As he put the lid on the meal tightly a small whiff of its contents wafted around the manor. When the scent reached the sub-basement and entered Alucard's chamber. As the smell entered his nose he licked his large hollow canines as a mix of saliva and venom dripped from his lips onto the book he was reading. Swiftly he wiped it off before the corrosive venom could burn a hole in the pages.

"Smells like Walter is making a tasty treat for someone, hmmm it can't be for me though since I smell no hint of alcohol on it, and it can't be for the police girl since she only eats when she really needs to. It must be for the chiropteran princess Saya; master wouldn't want me to spoil it for her." Alucard said in a snide dark tone before laughing a macabre tone.

Later that day at feeding time kai was instructed to take down a packet, a large tray with a lid, and a bottle of blood wine.

As kai delivered the bottle of blood wine to Alucard's chamber Alucard looked at him eyeing the tray.

"This isn't for you." Kai muttered at him cautiously making sure not to make eye contact with the bull beast nosferatu before backing out of the room. As he delivered the packet of medical blood to Seras she looked at him smiling and thanked him. Finally delivered the tray to Saya's room she looked at him puzzled and asked "what's in that?"

"They are trying something new with you, I'm not sure if I agree with them though but I do not have a say in any of this. "Kai said sighing before sitting down at the other chair at the table. Saya sat down, lifted the lid off the tray and looked at it horrified for a second. As she took a whiff of it the scent of iron and raw meat entered her nose. Her pupils dilated and turned a dark blood red as the scent entered her brain triggering her instincts into high gear. Her sharp canine teeth grew in length and size as she tore into the beef shank as if she were a wild animal. Kai began backing off seeing how her sweet disposition became that of a wild beast within a minute of seeing the blood drenched raw meat. Before she had time to finish in case she targeted him afterwards he had bolted out and up the stairs as if he had seen a horrible beast.

"How did it go?" Joel asked  
>"Oh dear god the last time I saw her go that ballistic was back in Vietnam the second time she was there!" Kai said his heart going a million miles per hour<p>

"I might have to consult my ancestor's old journals and make her seals if she became that dangerous just at the sight of it." Integra said worry filling her eyes.

"What are you planning on doing to her? She is not some wild animal she is my sister and I am sure she will snap out of it!" Kai snapped at them both trying to get some sense into them.

9


End file.
